


Till Death, There is Life

by blakefancier



Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during the episode "Have you Hugged your Private Detective Today?"  It's a kind of "what would have happened if that sex doctor lady hadn't come by" story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death, There is Life

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the whole spit as lube for a first timer thing is... yeah. I know.

My little brother is a slut. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. He looks nice: sated, hair tousled, smelling like sex. I wanna touch him, run my fingers through his hair, and feel his body press against mine. He’s always been a beautiful kid. Like now, slumped over the kitchen counter, face flushed and damp.

I reach out a finger and trace his face, forehead to temple. I have to close my eyes for one moment ‘cause it’s too much. That simple little touch makes my chest ache for more. Just a little more.

AJ smiles at me, turning eyes soft with satisfaction towards me. Then he lifts his head, hair falling against his forehead. He brushes it away impatiently. He opens his mouth but before he can get a word out, I stop him with a kiss.

He tenses but doesn’t pull away. That’s a good sign.

AJ’s lips are warm and dry. Soft, I never thought a man’s lips would be soft.

I pull away. His eyes are closed, face still. I hold my breath waiting for a reaction.

His eyes flutter open. “Why?”

“Because I want it to be me. That’s all I ever wanted. They’re always blondes, didn’t you ever wonder why?”

“Sometimes. Does this mean—”

“It don’t have to mean anything. Unless you want it to, then it can mean everything.” I touch my lips to his temple. “You smell like perfume.”

He reaches out and touches my neck, stroking it with his fingers. “I remember that time when I was a kid and you caught me touching myself. I was afraid you were going to tease me. You just mumbled an 'I’m sorry' and walked back out of the room. Later you asked me what I thought about and I wouldn’t tell you. I was thinking about you. You want me.”

“Yes.” And then I feel his body against me.

He’s hard and shivery and I can feel the heat of his skin through his robe.

“We should go upstairs,” he says.

I nod. It doesn’t really matter whether we do it in bed or on the floor of the living room. I just wanna be with him.

He takes my hand and tugs. “Come on.”

I feel electrified, like I stuck my hand in a light socket. My brains are all a jumble, my palms burn, and all the hair on my body is standing on end. Who would have thought? Not me. Wished, hoped, but never thought it would ever happen.

His bed is rumpled and I’m a little surprised that he hasn’t changed the sheets.

While I’m looking at the bed, my hand is lifted and he sucks on my index finger, stopping every once and awhile to bite it gently. I shudder. The things he could do with that mouth.

Then he slides it out. “Are you just going to stand there?”

“No.” I undo the belt of his robe and part it.

His body’s pale, from the top of his golden hair to the tips of his toes.

I touch his dick with shaking fingers, watching it fill and harden.

He gasps and moans my name.

I look up at his face and he’s biting his lip. His eyes are wild, blue flames staring at me with intense desire.

AJ shrugs out of the robe.

What I feel for him is so bright, so sharp, that it cuts me. Maybe it should hurt, but then he smiles and all I can feel is joy.

“You’re everything to me.”

He laughs and I think he feels the same joy that I'm feeling. I kiss him again, hoping to swallow up some of that laughter, to know that his joy is becoming a part of me.

His tongue, slippery as egg yolk, enters my mouth, pressing against my tongue.

I slide my hands around his waist, then up and down his back. His skin’s not smooth; I can feel a mark on his shoulder, an old bullet wound. If I had done my job—

I break away from him and move around to his back. I press my mouth to the scar, laving my tongue against it. It feels rough, it feels like an almost-death. It’s a renewal of life.

“Rick.” He sounds like someone has been strangling him.

I walk back around and put my hat on his head. Then I undress for him.

He’s eating me up with eyes, his gaze lingering on every piece of exposed flesh. Then he touches me, his hands skimming down my chest to the flatness of my belly. His fingers hesitate at my dick. He looks up at me then down again. When his fingers touch me, I clench my hands into fists. It’s all I can do to keep myself from crushing him to me.

The strokes are light, like he’s afraid he’ll break it. I almost wanna laugh but the look on his face is so intent that I can’t. It would be making fun of him.

I take the hat from his head, tossing it aside, and touch his wrist lightly. “AJ.”

“I’ve never been with a man before.”

“It’ll be all right. I know what to do.” I guide him to the bed and lay him down.

He’s on his back, legs spread, and his hands above his head.

I start from the bottom and work my way up. I glide my tongue over the instep of one foot. He tries jerking it away in surprise but my hands hold it in place. I suck and lick until his toes curl and he lets out a moan that’s half giggle. Then I work on the other one, waiting to hear his harsh pants sound in the room. I kiss his ankles, then the insides of his knees, tasting the delicate flesh.

I stay at the insides of his thighs the longest, leaving red bruises, biting gently. He’s twisting against the sheets, groaning and making little growling sounds. I nuzzle his balls, mouthing them.

“Ah! Rick!” He sobs my name over and over.

His scent is so strong here, the smell of earth, of living and loving and being the image of everything that’s perfect in the world.

The tip of dick is salty and bitter with the taste of his pre-come. When I taste him there he tries arching up into my mouth. But I’m ready, I hold his hips to the mattress sucking him till his face is red and he’s twisting the pillow into his fists and he’s begging.

“Please, Rick, oh God, please. I want—I want—”

“What do you want, AJ? What do you want?”

“You, I want you. Everything.” He parts his thighs.

“Do you want me inside of you, AJ.”

“Yes, oh please, that’s what I want.”

The sweat on his stomach and chest makes my tongue tingle. By the time I get to his throat, I think he’s ready to kill me. He grabs me by the hair and crushes his mouth to mine, sucking in my breath.

I pull away. “Can you taste yourself in my mouth?”

He shakes his head. He’s beyond understanding.

I turn him over onto his belly. The small of his back is smooth against my hand.

“If you start kissing me again I’ll strangle you with one of my neckties.” The shaking of his voice takes out any threat in the statement.

I push his knees up so that they’re level with his hips. I should prepare him with oil or something.

“Rick!” He’s impatient, ready for everything I’m offering. It’s all ready too much for him.

I rub spit on my cock and slide into him. He’s hot, tight. My breath is coming in sobs and I press my face into his hair. He doesn’t smell like perfume anymore. Now he smells like me, like my cologne and my body.

I thrust into him, teaching his body the motion that I want. Ah, but AJ’s never been one to listen to me. He’s pushing back faster and like always I yield, allowing him to set the pace.

He gives a strangled cry and his body tightens, pulling an orgasm from me. I collapse against him, panting into his ear. Then before he can complain I’m squishing him, I roll away.

AJ turns on his side, resting a hand on my stomach. He’s silent for a moment, then he sighs. “I wanted to marry her, Rick, I really did.”

“I know, AJ. You loved Liz, I know you did, but there’ll be others.”

“You?”

I smile. “You’ve always got me, forever and ever.”

“Till death do us part?” His eyes burn into mine.

“We’re brothers, is there any other way?”

“No,” he whispers, “I guess there isn’t.”

I pull him to me, running my fingers through his hair, feeling his breath, moist and hot, against my chest.

Okay, so maybe my brother isn’t a slut, maybe he just needs a little more strongly right now. That’s all right though ‘cause I can give him everything he needs.

Our blood is the same and we are forever. We are life.


End file.
